bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazui Kurosaki (Mugetsu)
| name = Kazui Kurosaki | kanji = 黒崎 一意 | romanji = Kurosaki Kazui | race = ( , ) | birthday = July 31 | age = 17 | gender = Male | height = 180 cm (5'11") | weight = 61 kg (134 lbs) | eyes = Orange | hair = Bright Orange | blood type = Gemischt (混血統 (ゲミシュト), Gemishuto; German for "Mixed", Japanese for "Mixed-Blooded"; Viz "Mixed Breeds"). | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Soul Society | occupation = Student | previous occupation = None | team = None | previous team = None | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = (father) (mother) (aunt) (aunt) | education = Karakura High School | status = Active | shikai = Mugetsu | bankai = Kami Tsuki }} Kazui Kurosaki (黒崎 一意, Kurosaki Kazui) is a male born of a , , and hybrid father and a mother. He is the son of and . As a result of his special birth, he showed potential at the early age of eleven and already being capable of manifesting a Pseudo- through his own unique Fullbring. Later his potential expanded on his Quincy abilities such as Blut Vene and Vollständig. He also achived Shikai and Bankai. Appearance Born with his father's bright orange hair and his mother's bright orange eyes, Kazui is a moderate-height teenager who wears a white hoodie to hide his spiky hair. He is noted as having inherited Orihime's facial curve and eye shape, with his face slowly developing to look more like that of Ichigo's own face as he matured. As a child, he weared a white or a green hoodie. When activating his , he is adorned in the standard shinigami robe, which constantly ooze black reiatsu. However, that was his incomplete Fullbring. Similar to his own father's incomplete Fullbring, Kazui later managed to mastered it. He also unlocked his Hollow mask at an early age. At some point, he came to learn more about his lineage, and he requested his uncle Renji to teach him the ways of the Shinigami. After obtaining his own Asauchi as a birthday present from the Captain Commander, , he achieved Shikai when he was sixteen and reached Bankai a year later. He also managed to complete his Fullbring realizing that he had inherited his own father's Fullbring with his mother's abilities. Personality Kazui is a daredevil, not afraid to get into trouble and regularly making uninvited appearances in battles. He likes to thrown himself into random fights, and isn't afraid to use his powers to the max. While he never holds back on his enemies, he is freely caring for his friends, and family members. As an adult Kazui became more mature, and calculates his every move before any fight. His reiatsu became so strong that he had to put mental restrains on himself to enjoy the battles longer. History Coming Soon. Synopsis Coming Soon. Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Mugetsu (最後の月牙天衝, "Moonless Sky") is the name of Kazui's , following the same naming scheme as his sword and his sword. Kazui's sealed zanpakuto form is similar to his father's old psudo-bankai. Fullbring Shikai: Mugetsu (最後の月牙天衝, "Moonless Sky") Kazui's old Fullbring powers evolve so they change in appearance, from covering his whole body in a black Reiatsu, to a Clad-Type Fullbring solid outfit. It becomes a white armor covering his chest, arms, shoulders, and feet, with half a Hollow mask covering the lower part of his face. Underneath this, he wears a completely black bodysuit. He obtains dual medium-sized, black, machete-like blades, with a white edge, round hilt, simple white cloth-wrapping, and flat base. He has two white sheats for the blades on his back. * Energy Blast: Using his blade Kazui can unleash a unstable, propeller-like blasts of black spiritual energy, outlined in red. Ichigo compared his son's attack to the feeling of using Getsuga Tenshō. * Getsuga Tenshō: Kazui can fire off a black wave of energy from his blade. Even do his attack is small from the compression it's AoE can leave city blocks completly destroyed. * Goddomūnkattingushīrudo (ゴッドムーンカッティングシールド, God Moon Cutting Shield): is one of Kazui's heritage offensive technique's from his mother. It creates a fist size jet green light arrowhead on top of Kazui's fist. The arrowhead rejects the fusion of matter and splits it. * Goddorīmūnshīrudo (ゴッドリームーンシールド, Godly Moon Shield): Kazui creates a jet green light triangular shield on his forearms which, at the very instant of receiving an attack, disperses the resultant force as a concentrated explosion which is automatically returned along the attack's opposing trajectory. * Shunpo: Though not particularly versed in its various techniques, Kazui is proficient enough in the technique itself to keep up with and even surprise high-level Shinigami with his speed. As a seven year old kid he was praised enough to ran like the wind in his Fullbring form. * Cero: Kazui gathers black and red energy from his reiatsu in the palm of his hand. He then releases a black Cero with an extremely wide arc and devastating force. Fullbring Bankai: Kami Tsuki (月神,"Moon God") Kazui's hair becomes waist-length and turns black. Light bluish-gray bandages form around his body, tightly wrapped around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. Black flame-like markings spread across his chest and wrap around his left arm, and the remains of a tattered black cloak cover his lower body. In this form, Kazui's body constantly emits smoky black Reiatsu, most of which is focused around his right arm. * Energy Blast: His zanpakuto blade becomes a black spiritual energy blade in his hand, Kazui swings it at his target, causing massives veils of black spiritual energy to erupt upwards and approach the target, darkening the sky and heavily damaging anything caught within the blast. The energy continues to rise, dissipating into the sky from existence. It holds a similar ability to his mother's fullbring. * Enhanced Spiritual Power: His already vast spiritual energy increases tenfold and explosively. His Reiatsu is so intense and rough, as well as thick and heavy, it can suffocate Humans who are in the general vicinity of his released Bankai. * Hyper-Speed: Kazui's Bankai takes part of his reiatsu and compresses it into high-speed. His new speed enhances his Shunpo prowess, allowing him to create hundreds of afterimages to confuse his opponents. * Energy Manipulation: Kazui can surround himself with a very thick black energy which he can manipulate as he pleases, both for offense and defense. Fullbring Vollständig: Kami no tsuki (ナンナ神の月,"Moon of God") Kazui Clad-Type Fullbring becomes completly dark, and his whole body is cover in jet green light from his Bringer Light with a half mask covering the lower part of his face. (He can't use his Hollow Mask or Bankai in this stage.) His body is constantly flowing with black reiatsu acting as a shield. Is worth mentioning that Kazui's Vollständig is the only one without a halo or wings. It's nature is incomplete. * Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood," Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability which gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. * Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein," Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): One of two Blut abilities, Blut Vene is the defensive Blut. This power can also be used to aid Kazui against critical wounds that have already been inflicted, able to stop the severe loss of blood that would be caused from said wound. * Blut Vene Anhaben (外殻静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ・アンハーベン), Burūto Vēne Anhāben; German for "Wearing the Blood Vein", Japanese for "Shell of Stilled Blood Guise"): Kazui extends his Blut Vene outside of his body to create a forcefield to stop incoming attacks. The forcefield consumes everything around it, including living beings, in order to maintain itself. When activated, it creates the Blut Vene vein pattern on the surface of whatever it attempts to consume. * Energy Manipulation: Kazui can surround himself with a very thick black energy which he can manipulate as he pleases, both for offense and defense. * Bringer Light Cloak: Kazui's entire body is engulfed in jet green light that combines the properties of the manipulation of souls in all matter. A Fullbringer's soul manipulation ability to the max with the power of Sōten Kisshun. It rejects, reverses, and reconstructs phenomena that have occurred to Kazui during battle including death itself. He can also used the effect to his benefits, by rejecting matter around him he can become intangible in the process. Quotes Coming Soon. Category:Quincy Category:Fullbringer